Frozen Heart
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: He was supposed to hate her with his whole being. After all, she was the sole reason his life turned upside down. But no matter how much he tried to deny it, he couldn't ignore the weird sensation he feels every time he was within her vicinity. Even though he knows it was wrong, he just can't stop his own self from yearning for her, from desiring Diva.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blood+. If I do, surely the ending won't end up with Diva's death. Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from weheartit.

**Warnings:** Semi AU. OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairing:** Miyagusuku KaixDiva

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Frozen Heart-  
**

_-Prologue-_

* * *

The first time they met with each other was when he was looking for Saya along with Riku, David and Lewis. At that time, even though he was worried over Saya's well-being; that didn't stop him from keeping his eyes on Riku as well. The boy is his young brother after all and despite the constant complaints the fourteen years old boy always gives about his protective nature, Kai couldn't stop but watching after him. Riku was attracted to someone's singing voice when they were at the Zoo and not one who will leave his brother wandered off, Kai had immediately ran after the young boy.

He had followed his so called young brother to the top floor of the tower, where they opened the door which led them to a dark cell. It was at that time he first saw her. She was beautiful, perhaps far more beautiful than his sister, Saya. And even though she looks a lot like his adoptive sister, Kai couldn't shake the feeling in his gut which told him that the girl who was standing right in front of him and Riku wasn't their adoptive sister. That girl wasn't Saya no matter how look a like the two of them are.

She is a little fairer and her hair is longer than Saya's hair but the distinct difference between the two of them are her eyes. While Saya has dark red eyes, the girl who was standing right in front of them has blue eyes which glows beautifully the moment she stopped her singing and stared at the two of them. When he finally snapped out of his daze and realized that the girl wasn't Saya, Kai had immediately pulled Riku away from approaching the girl. Unfortunately for him, that had left him defenseless against the girl as she wasted no time to pierce his neck and started draining his blood out of his body, while Riku could only watch in fear as the young boy let out a scream.

Even when she was draining his blood out of his body, the only thing that had filled Kai's thought had been how the girl felt different for him. It was as if the girl who was currently drinking his blood with no remorse has something about her which had pulled Kai towards her. He never had the chance to ponder much about it though; as he felt the darkness slowly engulfed him. The only last thing Kai remembers before he lost his consciousness was how the blue color suits the girl perfectly. Because the next time he opened his eyes again, time had frozen for him.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** So yeah... I decided to write a story for this fandom. Please blame my overactive imagination and my desires to write. And to add it up, I'm also in the middle of my mid-term test at the moment. I don't even know why the hell I write another story when I still have some unfinished stories to work over. I feel like I want to kill myself for the piling stories I haven't updated in a while now. But I just can't resist the temptation to write a story for this fandom so please don't kill me for writing another stories when I should have use the free time I have to update my other stories instead of making a new one (‾ʃƪ‾)

Anyway, I'm going to update my other stories as well though it probably will take some times before I managed to update all of it since life had been pretty busy for me. And like what I have said earlier, I'm in the middle of my mid-term test at the moment which is quite ironic remembering that instead of studying, I end up writing another story ( ‾x‾) Oh well, I think I need some refreshing too every once in a while. Enough of my rambling. What do you think of the first chapter for this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you so much for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Also, I think I'm going to write this story with the manga and anime verse settings, so yeah I'm going to combine those two settings in this story of mine. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~


End file.
